Many different varieties of flexible dolls and action figures have been developed over the years, mainly for the purposes of entertainment and display. Creation of a flexible or posable figure generally requires creation of a movable articulated body and limbs, ideally configured to retain whatever pose the figure is placed into. Furthermore, it is desirable that the figure be posable a large number of times without failure of the structure.
One class of posable figures includes an inner armature or skeleton, possibly including joints to recreate the articulation of a human skeleton, and a molded outer covering or body constructed of a flexible material that surrounds and is bonded or otherwise anchored to the inner skeleton. Examples of such toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 280,986, 1,189,585, 1,551,250, 1,590,898, 2,017,023, 2,073,723, 2,109,422, 2,392,024, 2,601,740, 2,684,503, 3,325,939, 3,284,947, 3,395,484, 3,624,691, 3,955,309, 4,123,872, 4,136,484, 4,233,775, 4,932,919, 4,954,118, 4,964,836, 5,516,314, 5,630,745, 5,762,531, 5,800,242, 6,155,904, and 6,217,406, and in publications JP49-18954, JP49-18955, JP60-97067, JP61-94090, JP61-94091, JP61-94092, JP62-53686, JP62-164092, JP63-103685, JP11-212369, WO0067869, and WO0010665. Other examples of flexible doll toys and action figure toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,601, 3,716,942, 4,470,784, 4,932,919, 5,017,173, and 6,074,270, and in publication WO0108776. The disclosures of all of these patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference.